


[Podfic] Now You See

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morgana (Mentioned) - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, hand holding, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur has a problem. Lance has a solution.The podfic. Written by Just__Sparks.





	[Podfic] Now You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just__Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465985) by [Just__Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> For some reason there's some weird noise sometimes, I think it picked up my laptop's fan .-.  
> Good news is, I did my best to remove it and I don't think anyone not actively trying to find mistakes will find it, but _please_ let me know if it's more noticeable than that.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/NowYouSee) | 00:11:00 | 8 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GG6_6psSD-QkQnsuqwDeEI1VP863KqzM) | 00:11:00 | 8 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4a5wlmx73545civ/Merlin-Now-You-See.mp3?dl=0) | 00:11:00 | 8 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Song is Please don't say you love me by Gabriel Aplin


End file.
